


Midnight Calls

by Personae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Gen, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Psychological Thriller, Suspense, angsty, idk what else to put in here erm, yeah not really searching for kingdom hearts here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personae/pseuds/Personae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. One night Sora Aoi gets a mysterious call...<br/>Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reawakening Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my first chaptered story. I’m a little worried how well this will go over, so sit tight for one heck of a ride, m’kay? This story has been bugging me for a while so I decided to write it and everything is modified to suit and fit the plot—I have it all laid out . . . somewhat. This will be fairly short series—only 12 chapters, I believe. Then again it’ll largely depends on how everything goes so bear with me. [crosses-fingers]
> 
>  **ADDITIONAL NOTE:** I originally posted this elsewhere some years back but never finished it so due to writer block on my original series, I decided to return and finish this (while polishing things a bit better) so bear with me. Oh, and for the next few chapters my old notes will be there, some are a bit embarrassing but interesting to see in terms of how I plotted things out... So enjoy? *chuckles weakly*

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Chapter One: The Reawakening Nightmare**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Heavy panting filled his mind, enough to threaten suffocation. Then he realized it was his own strained breathing. It wasn’t from running but from fear he realized. 

Quietly and slowly, he stepped into the dim light of the room.

The hallway outside where he was enveloped in darkness but the trickling light was welcoming. Peeking inside, he saw two people talking then suddenly the conversation turned into a violent struggle for something—a _knife_. The sliver sparkling with a promise to draw blood as the two figures struggled for the blade. 

He let out a gasp, causing one of the figures—a female—to stop and see him, giving the other figure—a man, no doubt—the opening he needed to take the blade and stab the woman. 

Quick and sudden, she failed to let out a scream as she grasped the newfound situation, knees crumbling as they faltered from the fatal wound.

Her gaze didn't leave his; her silent plea suffocating.

A paralyzing horror engulfed him as his mouth opened and his lungs filled with a scream.

Hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him away into the darkness of the hallway. He watched as the stabbed woman drop to the floor and the knife wielder turned slowly turned around, his attention focusing on what had distracted the woman. But the woman moved to grab the knife, causing the other figure’s attention to return as the injured woman screamed. The knife-wielder answered her with another fatal stab. 

Blood scattered into the air as her last words echoed in his mind. 

_Run!_

-xxx-

Sora Aoi gasped as he awoke drenched in his own sweat. His sheets were a mess and his head hurt like it always did whenever he had that dream. The constant reawakening nightmare that he could never seem to escape no matter what he did to combat it—tea, sleeping pills, and more. The nightmare had plagued him for nearly ten years now. He was now seventeen. A sigh left his lips as he gathered his thoughts. _When would this nightmarish dream end?_ —he often wondered about that. Yet it was the only thing he had left of that time.

The woman was surely his mother, he had figured that out by now. Or rather it was his real mother. She had been murdered but he couldn’t remember who had done it. In fact, he wasn’t even sure if the dream was real. The person that dragged him away felt familiar and yet he couldn’t remember who it was—much less the person’s name. 

Despite how little the nightmare would present him, Sora would always try and draw something new, something different in detail that perhaps would be a clue or anything. Most times he had relived the scene so often that he knew some suggestion would be annulled before even looking. He knew it inside and outside but anything before or after would be blur, as if his mind knew how important the moment of the killing and now disregarded anything that would be remotely helpful.

Sora glanced around his room; it was dark with some scattered moonlight leaking in from between his blinds. Getting out of bed, he went to grab a something. Perhaps a drink would sooth his roaring headache. Every time he got the headache, it became harder to get rid of it. The cause would always come back to the nightmare and the theories that would swarm and spin nonstop with every waking moment. And that frustrated him to no end.

No one answered his footsteps for he lived alone. Sora groaned, knowing he would have to report this to the physiatrist during their next meeting. It wasn’t that he was crazy or anything, but rather was told to go because of the accident. Forced to under professional suggestion that he was advised to do begrudgingly.

He didn’t want to remember the accident. Every time he went he was forced to remember it, to talk about it. The whole thing was too embarrassing and quite frankly the very event scared him. To unlock those memories were dangerous in his opinion, but the professionals would beg to differ much to his chagrin. If it was to happen again, he probably wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the telephone.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Chapter One – The Reawakening Dream [ END ]**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm . . . I know this is fairly short but this was originally a prelude/prologue. And I know lots of stories start out with a freaky dream but I wonder who is calling at this ungodly hour? I think it’s about 3 AM in the story – poor Sora. And yeah, if you ask me what’s going to happen, you’ll find out as the story develops. I have the whole plot in my head and written down – just need the time to write it.
> 
> Remember: patience is a virtue.
> 
> So what did you think? Good? Interesting? Bad? Terrible? Please let me know. Otherwise I can’t improve or change.
> 
>  **Preview:** _The Caller ID stated -- UNKNOWN NUMBER -- . . . “Just what the hell you want from ME?!”_


	2. Who's There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll probably notice the Sora in this story isn’t the same Sora that we know and love but at the end of the story you’ll understand why. I needed a different sort of Sora than the one we know, a more . . . mature Sora (how’s that even possible I don’t even know) but he still retains his old personality in various ways. I just feel so bad . . . and yet I have to finish this otherwise it’ll just bother me greatly. So Sora, Readers—hang in there—the light is still here, somewhere in the gloom. DDD8
> 
> Don’t hate me too much. *ducks from the oncoming thrown objects*

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Chapter Two : Who’s There?**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Sora checked the phone before answering. The Caller ID read -- _UNKNOWN NUMBER_ \--. This he ignored. Like who would call someone 3AM in the morning? It was just plum ridiculous! 

The phone rang and then died down. Sora sighed, welcoming the peace and quiet again when suddenly the phone rang again. It still read -- _UNKNOWN NUMBER_ \-- much to his annoyance. He ignored it. And again it rang. And again and again.

Sora covered his ears to block out the sound. This wasn’t helping his headache in any way, shape or form. He decided to wait it out. 

They would have to give up soon right?

He finally disconnected the phone after the fifteenth time or something. He had lost track and his head was roaring with the throbbing pain of his headache now. Sighing with relief, he got his drink and sat on the couch to gather his thoughts. Just as he was closing his eyes and getting comfortable, he heard his cell phone ring. His eyes snapped open and darted to the side where his cell phone lay on the table. And sure enough the darn thing was going off.

He glanced at the time emblazoned on the oven reading 4AM. An annoyed groan rose out of him as he got up. “Oh come on,” he grumbled. He checked the Caller ID on his cell and it read exactly what the telephone read earlier. A terrible sinking feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach. 

This couldn’t be the same unknown caller from before could it?

Before he could react, the phone switched to voice mail and then off. He hoped that was the last of it. Suddenly it went off again, displaying the same reading. Whoever it was, was being awfully persistent and he had enough. It was getting beyond ridiculous at this point. 

If this was a prank—this had gone on enough.

Gritting his teeth, he stormed over and picked up the ringing vibrating device and hesitantly pressed the button as he raised it to his ear. At first he just listened, almost expecting someone to shout, “Gotcha!” But it didn’t come. 

Instead it was just dead silent on the other end.

Sore gulped.

“Uhhh, h-hullo? Anyone there?” 

Dead silence.

“Hey, this isn’t funny anymore guys. It’s freakin’ 4AM in the morning!” He checked the time again. “Actually 4:15 now. So can’t we just say you won and call it even?”

Nothing.

He sighed. This wasn’t his night—morning, whatever. He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Okay,” he said slowly, “if you guys don’t have the guts to even speak to me, I’m going to hang up now and go back to sleep. You got that?”

Still no answer.

“Alright then—”

“ _—Sora Aoi._ "

That stopped him. 

_Who on earth?_

“ _You’ve been having the dreams haven’t you, Mr Aoi?_ "

_How did this guy?_

“Who the hell is speaking? Riku? If this is just another one of your pranks—”

“ _Ah, not Riku._ ". The voice was calm, cool. It sent shivers down Sora’s spine. The voice was familiar yet he couldn’t remember whose it belonged to or place a face to the voice. “ _But I’ve been watching you for some time, Mr Aoi._ "

"Okay, what the hell do you want from me?”

" _I want to help you, Mr Aoi._ "

This caught Sora off guard. 

_Just how much did this guy know?_

“I don’t need any help from the likes of you. I’ll figure it out on my own.”

“ _Oh really?_ ” The voice seemed amused. “ _Then you don’t want help to remember what exactly happened that day ten years ago?_ ”

Sora nearly felt his heart stop. 

_What? The truth about ten years ago? How did—_

“ _Judging from your pause, I say you’re rethinking your answer, Mr Aoi._ "

Sora couldn’t help but scowl at the phone. “So what if I am?”

He could have sworn he heard chuckling on the other end of the phone. 

“ _Well if you do decide to change your mind, Mr Aoi, then proceed to Memory’s SkyScraper in the NeoDark District. You only have until 7AM to reach your destination. Good luck._ "

The line went dead before Sora could answer. He stared at the phone for a minute, believing that it would ring again. It didn’t.  
Grumbling to himself, Sora glanced at the time once more. It was just after 5AM. Only less than two hours left to the appointed time. He sighed as he remembered that the train wouldn’t be running until at least another hour. Even then it would still take some time just to get to the appointed place. 

He sighed.

As much as he didn't want to listen to the unknown caller, his head was now abuzz with the prospect of a clue—a possible lead to those events ten years ago. The truth, he and others have long asked for but was never properly given. Glancing at the clock yet again, then to his cell, he made his decision.

This was going to be a long day. 

He frowned. 

Better get started.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Chapter Two – Who’s There? [ END ]**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t know exactly how much fun you can have writing with nothing but a telephone to accompany you. xDDD
> 
> Also the Sora in this story somehow reminds me of a battle weary Sora, so I think that might be the best term to describe this Sora at the moment. And yes, I know I’m terrible. But I’m only terrible to the characters I love . . . which is still terrible of me. *laughs weakly* Still I digress. But we’ll soon find out who this guy is and why he ruined the wonders of sleep! Sorry, there was a terrible thunderstorm just happening shortly before when writing this—waking me up at 5AM, so this chapter kind of reflects that. 
> 
> Did I mention I have a hate/love relationship for thunderstorms?
> 
>  **Preview:** _“Riku? Kairi? What are you guys doing here?”_


	3. The Name is SORA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the three chapters I'm posting, kind of like a first taste of **Midnight Calls** , will figure out some schedule of sorts for posting the rest. 
> 
> Enjoy!

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Chapter Three : The Name is SORA**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Sora just made it for the bus that left for the NeoDark district. It was nearly 6AM now and he was nearly there. Proud of himself, he recounted his trip. He ‘borrowed’ a bike from Seifer Almasy‘s backyard, leaving a note he would return it. However if the bike didn’t come back, he could always remind Seifer of the other incident that happened with Sora’s own bike. Seifer had run over Sora’s bike with his dad’s car several weeks before and promised to pay him back, which he never got around to doing. Sora only believed it was fair—an eye for an eye or in this case a bike for a bike.

The sun was rising as he peddled across the Skyline Bridge. The morning rays warming him. He was tired but he knew he had to keep going. He wanted to know the truth. He had been wanting to know for the last ten years. 

He stopped midway across the bridge to catch his breath. The sun was glittering, threatening to blind all with its radiance but that didn’t stop Sora from trying to look. It was liberating. The warmth of the new dawn on his skin. He sighed, relaxing his body and flexing his muscles. Within a few minutes he was on his way once again. The bridge started to slope downwards leading to a downward hill slope into the NeoDark District just beyond the SeaSide District.

The seaside—he wanted to go there. It always felt nice. The crisp sea breeze blowing in his hair and the smell of the salty air. 

_And her…_

The thought was so abrupt that when he shook his head, he hit a rock and nearly went flying from the bike. Steadying himself and the bike, he sighed with relief. He had almost remembered the reason why he hadn’t seen anybody for the last several of months. The reason why he left home, his school and everyone behind.

It was to protect everyone, but most of all himself.

Pedalling through the SeaSide District, he watched the half shadowed buildings slowly light up from the morning sun. If he had the time, he would have went slowly enjoying the sights but he was on a tight schedule. He glanced down at his watch, he only had twenty minutes left to get there. Producing another burst of speed, he propelled the bike onwards in search of the truth.

-xxx-

When he finally reached his destination, he had to double check to see if it was the right building. It wasn’t his fault. Almost every single dang building in the NeoDark District looked the same. He left the bike at Memory’s Road in case he had to escape. The skyscrapers loomed above him, shadowing him from the rising morning sun. It almost felt like it was still night time there. It was also cold too.

“I guess that’s why they call it the NeoDark District,” he grumbled impatiently, shivering a bit.

All he was wearing was a pair of red and blue shorts and a white t-shirt. The gravel crunched softly beneath his red and blue sneakers as he made his way across Destiny Square to reach Memory’s SkyScraper. He was starting to wish he had brought sunglasses or a sweater, or at least a bottle of water. He was hot and a little tired from his trek across two districts.

Then his cell vibrated.

“Hullo?”

“ _Mr. Aoi,_ " the voice made Sora’s skin crawl, “ _how nice to hear from you again._ "

He ignored the growing temptation to shout at the phone and focused on the task at hand. “Okay, I’m here. What exactly do you want from me?”

“ _Now, now Mr. Aoi let’s not get hasty–_ "

“How can I not?” His right hand balled into a fist, restraining his anger and rage. He didn’t know where it came from but there was something about all this that seemed . . . unnatural almost. “You suddenly call me out of the blue. You know my name? And you also know about what happened ten years ago? How can I not be mad? Did you ever think about that? I’m mad as hell!”

“ _. . ._ ”

Sora waited, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

“Well, I’m waiting.”

“ _. . . do you know what this district is based upon?_ "

“What?”

“ _What does this district does?_ ”

“You mean what’s in NeoDark?”

" _Yes._ "

“Well,” Sora paused, confused by the sudden change of topic, “it’s a business area, right?”

“ _Correct._ ” The voice seemed distracted. “ _What else is the NeoDark District known for?_ "

Sora glanced around, studying his surroundings and realized he was at the foot of Destiny Square. “It’s also a famous place to gather if you are lost too, since I’m standing at Destiny Square,” stated Sora scratching his head, not really understanding, “but what does that have to do with what happened ten years ago?”

“ _. . ._ ”

“Why are you hesitating?” He felt himself shouting at the cell phone. He was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. He didn’t feel like himself. It was almost as if the voice was stalling him for some specific reason he didn’t know. An uneasy feeling came over him.

“ _You’ll soon find out why._ "

“Wait—What?”

The line disconnected.

“Hullo? Hullo? Hullo!” He stared at the cell phone’s screen for a long while letting his anger simmer. “Seriously,” grumbled Sora, resisting the urge to throw his phone against the nearby brick wall, “just . . . What. The. Hell?”

“ _. . . Sora?_ ”

His eyes widen in shock at the voice. He recognized it. He slowly turned around and saw he had guessed right.

“Riku? Kairi?” He said in stunned disbelief. “What are you guys doing here?”

His two best friends were in front of him. They looked different. Of course, it had been nearly seven months since he saw them last. Much less spoken to them. 

Riku Chairo was wearing his usual summer attire of a sleeveless black shirt and a gray short sleeved hoodie over it and brown khakis. He had his hair in a bit of a sloppy ponytail, usually the case if he hadn't washed his hair yet or was in a hurry. A crooked half-smile appeared on his face as he tried not to laugh. Riku’s appearance almost made Sora point it out, since Riku often commented about getting his hair cut however he never had the time. The sliver-haired teen did various after school activities such as football and hockey amongst other sports. 

Kairi Murasaki, however, was wearing a new sundress. Sora knew that because he remembered giving it to her for her sixteenth birthday. That seemed so long ago, almost a lifetime ago. She looked so pretty—no, _beautiful_ in it. He had gotten her a white sundress with purple embroidery beginning on the left side and spreading to the rest of the dress. Her dainty feet were in sandals and her camera hung loosely around her right wrist. Her dark red hair looked longer than before but her violet eyes still retained that concerned and gentle expression in them. She looked just as he imagined her to look when he originally bought the sundress. Riku had teased him nonstop, causing him to blush immensely and ward off his best friend by trying to cover his mouth.

Just seeing her again brought it all back. The beach, the sea, the laughter, the bright smiles—everything. He remembered finally getting the courage to ask her out, eventually becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. 

Sora always believed they would be together forever except that incident happened. Now he couldn’t even think about her happiness involving him. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was now dating Riku.

And Riku. . . What could he say or do to make amends to is best friend?—if they were even still best friends after everything that had happened.

“Sora,” her voice seemed far away, “is that really you?”

“Uh, y-yeah?”

He cringed at the crack of emotion in his voice. All he could do was hope they didn't look too far into that slip up. His fiercely pounding heart felt like it was going to explode if he remained in their presence any longer.

“Me, Riku and the others have been worried about you. First you avoided us. Then you stopped coming to school. And you moved out of your aunt and uncle’s place? Then you disappeared completely into thin air! Didn’t you trust us enough to even tell us where you were going?” Her voice was firm, almost on the brim of fury. With every word she said her rage caused her voice to go higher. “Just what on earth were you thinking, Sora Aoi?” 

Sora flinched. Kairi only said his full name when she was mad with him. And judging from the look on her face, he’d say she was beyond mad.

“I, um,” he found himself stalling. This always happened to him when speaking to her. Words would jumble up in his mouth saying random things or his words wouldn’t come out. He couldn’t answer her without being truthful. He could only be honest with her. Any lies he told her, he would immediately regret. 

“Is all this related to that incident?”

Sora had nearly forgotten Riku was there. All his attention had been focused on Kairi that he didn’t even sense Riku sneaking up right beside him. The silver-haired teen could easily place a hand on the brunet’s shoulder. He was _that_ close.

Sora backed away. Riku observed him closely as Kairi watched the scene with anxious eyes. The three stood there in a deadlock, neither budging.

“Sora,” Riku addressed him, calm as ever, as if he was an injured animal, “we just want to help you. Tell us the truth. Just please let us understand what the heck is going on, if you don’t we can’t help you.” 

“Riku’s right, Sora.” Kairi was holding her left hand to her chest as if praying that he would listen to them. Even though they knew it was useless. Still they had to try and reach him. This might be their last chance to try. “You’re not alone in this, Sora, and you know that.”

Sora’s bright blue eyes switched back-and-forth between the two in wonder and shock.

_Why did they go to such lengths for a guy like—Ah . . ._

Then he remembered. 

His rivalry with Riku for Kairi’s affections still resonating deeply in his mind. Oh, the hours he would spend trying to convince Riku that he didn’t like Kairi when in truth he had been lying to himself all along. It was Riku that helped him realize his feelings for Kairi. 

All this time he still wondered why Riku kept him around when he wasn’t as popular as the sliver-haired teen. Riku was very popular with both the girls and the guys. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered to stay friends with him. Surely Sora was well liked but he was admired like Riku, rather labelled as the class clown instead. 

They were best friends then and they were still best friends now.

At least Sora hoped after this passed.

Kairi probably still held feelings for him. After all he ended their relationship so suddenly after the incident, he didn’t even give her a chance to ask him his reasons. Surely she cried buckets after that. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t even stick around to see. Partly because he couldn't stomach seeing her like that, he couldn't stand to see the hurt in her eyes and the pain his words inflicted upon her. A coward’s way, and he hated himself ever since. Seeing her now, reminded him of the guilt he thought he had left behind. Turns out guilt never truly left you. His reasoning, if Sora was given the chance, probably would have been the fact that Riku was better than him. More capable—more stable—than he ever was and would be unless he exposed the truth. It was too painful and yet he had to go, it was the only way to protect them. 

To protect them from what exactly—even he didn’t know. 

So instead he abandoned them all.

A coward that’s all he was now—and a coward he would remain.

Feeling aggravated he squeezed his hands into fists. He hated doing this to them but he couldn’t get them involved, not until he knew what he was dealing with then he would tell them everything. That was a unsaid promise he made that day he left without a single word. Their expressions made him happy that they still cared for him even though he had treated them like a jerk would. He only hoped they would understand when it was all over. 

_The bitter irony of it all_ , he thought cynically as he quietly listened to his friends’ familiar feint footsteps and nervous behaviour, _I don’t even know where to begin exactly . . ._

Of course Riku and Kairi didn’t know how to interact with the current him about all this mess but they would be able to soon. He promised that much. If only he could reassure them that things would turn out alright without worrying them further, it would put his mind at ease. 

_If only . . ._

Then his cell vibrated again.

_. . . and speak of the devil._

There was an awkward pause between the trio before Sora spoke.

“Riku,” he whispered, his voice getting stronger as he talked, “take care of Kairi."

“Wh-What?” Riku stuttered, his eyes wide in shock. “What are you—”

He didn’t let Riku have the chance to finish. “Kairi,” he was looking straight at her with his famous lopsided grin, “be happy.”

Tears formed in her violet eyes, covering her mouth in astonishment as if she was praying with her hands and whispered softly, “ _. . . Sora._ "

Then he turned and ran.

Their cries drown by the ringing cell gripped tightly in his hands.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Chapter Three – The Name is SORA [ END ]**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the naming of both Riku’s and Kairi’s surnames I took from their colour themes that I have given them in this story.   
> **_  
> Chairo_** is Japanese for ‘brown’ in relation of his name meaning ‘land’ since the land can be brown—an earthly colour. It just seemed rather fitting for him.  
>  ** _  
> Murasaki_** is Japanese for ‘purple’ in relation to Kairi’s eye colour and personally she feels more like a purple lover than a pink lover (since I dislike pink, especially NEON PINK) and quite frankly it’s because Kairi’s sundress serves as an important item, a connection, between her and Sora. Plus, her name referencing and meaning the ocean/sea made it certain that it couldn't be blue, hence the purple theme –since it has a mix of blue (ocean theme) and red (her hair).
> 
> Another note is Sora’s surname being ** _Aoi_** which means ‘blue’ in Japanese in relation of his name that translates into ‘sky’. In a sense, it's translatable as ‘Blue Sky’? …lame pun, I know.
> 
> Sorry, I like looking up suitable names and surnames for my characters and I noticed many Kingdom Hearts FanFics tend to use Strife or Hikari, which is Japanese for ‘light’ or ‘radiance’, so I wanted to change that up at bit. No offence if you do use those surnames, I don’t mind them since they actually sound nice when said out loud. Just a variety of different names help keep things fresh and not constantly recycled.
> 
> And as for the title, it was just random, HOWEVER I do notice Sora’s name is mentioned an awful lot in this chapter. If it’s too repetitive then my bad! |D.
> 
>  **Preview:** _“Did you enjoy meeting your friends again?”_


	4. The Second Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I worked on this was back in university several years ago. It feels weird returning to this --I don't really know what to write here considering my original comments are several years old. ^^;
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Chapter Four : The Second Call**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

The mixed shouts and cries from Riku and Kairi echoed in Sora’s mind as he ran across Destiny Square. 

Running away wouldn’t solve this, he knew that but it helped momentarily. It allowed him to gather his thoughts and answer his cell phone again. Although he wasn’t looking forward to hearing that guy’s voice again, but he’d rather confront this guy than his friends. The truth was he was more afraid of his friends’ reactions than the situation he was in at the moment.  
When he finally paused to catch his breath, he pulled out his cell phone now vibrating and ringing nearly nonstop violently. It was vibrating so much that it was enough for Sora to almost drop his cell phone in the process of accessing the call. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself as much as possible because sure enough he would be furious again once the call ended.

The first thing the voice asked the moment the line was connected was, “ _Did you enjoy meeting your friends again?_ ” 

“Yes and no.”

“ _Oh,_ ” the voice seemed generally disappointed, “ _so the reunion wasn’t the kind you hoped for, was it? Pity. However you lost the chance to reach out for help. Very interesting. It looks like you were not kidding when you stated that you would try and figure this mess out on your own. For that kid, I commend you._ ”

Sora rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever,” he sighed wearily, “just tell me the next destination.”

“ _Impatient as ever, are we?_ ” The voice mused, its interest peeked. “ _Why the sudden change of heart? Is it because of your best friend? Or is it that girl that you cherish sooo much—_ ”

“SHUT UP!” 

Pain coursed through his arm throughout his entire body. His fist throbbed from pounding it against the solid brick wall. As Sora expected, the boundless rage within him had returned. It was a curious thing and yet it worried him. Something he had been stuck with ever since that day ten years ago, and what led to the incident seven months earlier. . .

What if he was becoming something that he couldn’t turn back from, thus forcing him to live with it . . . forever?

If he couldn’t fix things then the current him would never belong amongst his friends and family. He wasn’t the same upbeat, simple-minded guy he once was before the incident. It terrified how different he was in compassion of his original personality. Sora often wondered if he was always like this and his upbeat, simple-mindedness was all false. Lately he just seemed the opposite becoming more angry and confused. And it infuriated him.

“ _Mr. Aoi, I understand this is all very confusing at the moment—_ ”

“Oh, ya think?” Sora interrupted briefly with a mutter.

“ _—and for that I am deeply sorry. Bare with me for a little while longer._ ”

Annoyed, Sora scoffed. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say. It’s not like anything matters anymore than getting at the truth now, right?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“So . . . where to?”

“ _Head for the next place. Go to the co-ordinates of 70.43N, 43.86E. You’re a smart boy. You can figure it out easily. Just use the tools you have with you. Be there before lunchtime and good luck Mr. Aoi._ ”

The line disconnected after three dial tone beeps.

And Sora was alone again.

He hurried to the SeaSide District in order to avoid bumping into Riku and Kairi again. Only this time they probably wouldn’t be alone. By now the pair probably called the rest of the gang. More than enough to spread out and search for him and more effective than the police probably ever would be because they knew him. 

No, they knew the old him. 

Not the current him.

He wasn’t even following his old pattern whenever he would disappear somewhere and they needed to find him. That’s why Riku and Kairi were so surprised to see him there before Memory’s SkyScraper because it was a random place for him to be, especially at 7AM in the morning. He knew why he bumped into them in NeoDark District. 

Riku lived just a couple blocks from Destiny Square and Kairi lived in the next district known as RadiantGarden beside NeoDark. Although they had been friends all this time, Sora was the one that moved away from them. Changing places constantly.  
All because of what happened ten years ago.

Would it be useless if he could go back? 

Back to where it all began? 

His memories blurred during that period of time so he went blank whenever he tried to think about what happened ten years ago. It was all a blank to him. And he knew he never recovered from what happened at that time. It had changed him in unknown ways. And he feared it as he grew older and older. Every time someone would comment a certain thing about him that sounded odd turned into self doubt. Something was missing inside him and he didn’t know what it was. It was something that happened that day ten years ago with his mother and the man with the bloody knife. 

There was something unnatural about all of it.

Remembering the time, he had three and a half hours to reach his next destination. It was already 9AM or something. He checked his cell phone. Apparently the weird voice anticipate him to either forget or double check the co-ordinates, thus sending them in a text as a reminder. 

He stared at the numbers. After a long while a sigh escaped his lips as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. He was never good at math or directions.

Then he recalled the voice telling him to use the ‘tools’ he had with him and turned on his cell’s GPS locator and plugged in the co-ordinates. He began to walk as the system searched and located his destination. It zoomed to a district north of the RadiantGarden District called the CandleLight District. When it displayed the given place the co-ordinates directed him to, Sora stopped. 

“You gotta be kidding me.”

He knew that place. 

Despite not wanting to go, the time displayed on his cell persuaded him otherwise as well as the lure of the truth as bait.  
Looking in the direction of the CandleLight District, he started for the bike. As he rode away he was not aware of someone stepping out of an alleyway with a cell phone in hand. The figure closed their cell phone and watched as the brunet rode away.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Chapter Four – The Second Call [ END ]**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to believe this was the last of the original chapters I had written before forgetting about this. No worries though, I will be completing _Midnight Calls_ before the end of the summer, at least that is my fondest hope to do so either way. Still unsure how I'm scheduling these releases but rest assured I'll release a chapter a week.
> 
>  **Preview:** _This place, Sora thought nervously, —I shouldn’t be here. I don’t deserve to be here . . ._


	5. Mr. Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT NOTE:** My apologises for not uploading this earlier, my life got a tad bit chaotic the last some weeks and wasn't able to. I promise I'll work out some system to upload and finishing _Midnight Calls_ , cause it's about time too.
> 
>  **AUTHOR NOTES:** This is where I stopped several years ago when I began this fic, and I'm planning on finishing it officially. It's weird. Seeing my notes I left behind and what I wrote up to this point—mostly because time has flown too fast. No longer in university but college for a bit. Almost done with it though since I'm kind of binge attending four summer courses, and will have two remaining for the Fall and Winter terms. I never stopped thinking about this story, as well as the other ideas I had. I left everything I wrote in the author noted, etc the same as a reminder. Strange since I'm always so conflicted with writing fanfiction in comparison to writing my own stuff. But I guess there's something special about Kingdom Hearts and the characters that I can't let go, and don't plan to any time soon either.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Chapter Five : Mr. Nobody**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

When the CandleLight District came into view, Sora felt his heart cease up. He shouldn’t be here and yet the coordinates directed him to here. He wanted to go somewhere and crawl up into a ball than go there. He had been dreading the day he would actually have to return to that place. Even though he knew it was inevitable, he just been avoiding it. 

While he knew it was wrong, Sora also didn’t know how exactly he was going to face this head on now.

He passed through the AmusePark District and into the BrokenHeart District. Buildings flew passed him. Signs and traffic lights wiped by. People took no notice of him. It felt strange. As if he was there as a ghost. No one seemed to see him as he peddled away towards his awaited destination.

Some days it felt as if life was going on without him included.

He wondered how the voice knew his number or where he had been for the last several months. It was a complete mystery that he didn’t even know the answers to like that day ten years ago. How useless he felt. 

Everything was blank. 

Sora felt like he was suffocating sometimes. Like all the air in him had been stolen. He hated this feeling of hopelessness and pain. Answers would help free him from all this pain. He knew it. In fact he deeply hoped the answers would. Otherwise he would sooner go mad.

One thing for sure having the answers would lessen some of the guilt he had gained over the years. The guilt of not being able to remember clearly his mother’s attacker or his rescuer or anything helpful to solve that murder. The guilt that would continue to plague him until the end of his days unless it was resolved.

It wasn’t a dream. 

It was real. 

_This_ was real. 

And he knew that once he reached his awaiting destination that there was no going back. No returning to whatever he had before. There was no rewinding the past and fast-forwarding the present to greet the future. It was only here and now.  
Sure he was afraid what he might discover but he knew he had to – he owed it to so many. The truth that escaped him and blanked out from trauma, it needed to be found and exposed. Not just for his own selfish expense but for everyone that was involved with the entire process and had been affected by the events that transpired so many years ago.

They needed the freedom that the truth would only bring.

If he could only bring the truth to light he could sleep peacefully at last. 

Soon he wheeled by a huge sign reading: **CandleLight District -GENERAL HOSPITAL-**.

Gulping slowly he breathed in deeply before pushing on into the courtyard. 

_This place,_ Sora thought nervously, _—I shouldn’t be here. I don’t **deserve** to be here . . ._

The last time he had been here . . . only left Sora with a heavy heart. There was many times he couldn’t seem to atone for and this, this place here, was one of them. Or at least for the individuals he knew that now resided here. How could he ever hope to make amends after the cowardice he had displayed?

Gulping, Sora already had an idea why the caller had invited him back here but the reasoning baffled him. It made no sense. Coming here, even meeting them, wouldn't change anything that he already knew. 

All it brought was guilt.

Threatening to suffocate for being the coward he was, and continued to be.

 _Is he trying to get me to confront the past before I’m given the truth?_ The thought came to Sora unbidden, trying to justify his current predicament. 

The reasoning made sense though considering he had been running away for as long as he could remember. As much as he wanted to deny what happened, the guilt and trauma wouldn't leave him alone. Together they had created the never ending reoccurring nightmare that plagued him all these years, and the guilt kept him away from those that needed him the most.

His siblings.

The family he left behind.

The lump in his throat only intensified as he thought about them. They didn't escape that day without consequence. All scars, both hidden and visible, carried a weighty burden mixed and drought with trauma, guilt, and the likes. At least that's what Sora knew it meant for him. 

For his siblings, the fact was unknown.

More so he didn't stick around to find out.

The guilt clutched his heart, hissing negativity and feeling his deepest fears. He wonder how they would make of him now, whether or not they blamed him or were disappointed. _Hell, I know I would be._ Sora thought bitterly as waves of remorse flooded him.

Still uneasy about the whole matter, Sora sucked in his breath and grabbed the door handle, turned it and slipped inside.

**-xxx-**

The receptionist greeted Sora with a semi-sleepy smile and coffee in hand. From the looks of things she had just begun her shift not too long ago. A mess of papers in need of filing was perched on the end of the desk. Taking his name, she asked if it was his first time visiting. Pure curiosity, which made him almost return her sleepy smile. At the moment Sora could only make do with a small tug of a sad chuckle.

“Not exactly.” He fumbled with his words, unsure what to say. “But it's been a while since I did.”

“I see,” she nodded, “well, I'm sure they'll appreciate your visit nevertheless.”

“Nah, I'm rather a nobody, a stranger to them by now, I'm sure.”

“Stranger or not, even a nobody is somebody to someone here.”

Her words left an impression on him, causing him to pause and almost lose his composure momentarily.

After talking a bit longer, Sora bade her farewell as he turned in the direction he was told. As he walked Sora began to remember why he did not visit them. Hospitals made him uneasy, always did after the incident. The halls smelled of death, from all the cleaning products being used to help remove any and all kinds of germs that may be a potential threat to its patients. And it was silent, almost as if death walked amongst them. 

Reaching the elevator, he pressed the button to call it down to him. 

_Feels like judgement day or something_ , the thought crawled into his brain before he could stop it as the elevator door dinged open. Stepping inside, he watched the doors close with apprehension. The reality of the situation slamming into him like the world shifted upside down. His heart and lungs seized in a slight panic attack. Clutching the front of his shirt, he willed himself to breath despite his body unwilling to listening. 

_Stop, it's only a quick visit._

He was answered with more pain.

_Please._

More pain coursed through him as he choked on being unable to breath. 

The agony subsided for a moment when the elevator dinged upon the elevator’s arrival on the fourteenth floor. He was quick to regain his composure before the doors slide open to reveal a trio of nurses about to enter. Nodding in greeting, Sora slipped by them as they continued their whispered chatter, now focused upon the subject of his presence. His brain soon ignored any interest he had in them, focusing solely on what was ahead. 

The hall was empty, void of life. The whiteness of the walls now bright with the afternoon sun. There were a few scattered plants here and there, a vending machine near one of the lounge areas—all of these Sora passed by as he counted in his head to the appointed room: _1413_. 

. . . 1401, 1402, 1403, 1404, 1405. 

The hall seemed to stretch on forever. Panic began to rise in his chest, as he walked towards his destination. Every step closer seemed to have every sense screaming at him to stop. Burdened by both and to act. 

At last he read the numbers 1412 and braced himself for the final destination at room 1413, however he stopped when he saw that the door was ajar a bit and heard voices. Pausing beside the door, he somehow summoned enough courage to lift his hand up to knock when he heard a familiar voice address the nurses. 

_Xion._

Sora’s heart sunk. 

His little sister’s laughter and smile were things he had missed the most about her. And it sure felt like a dream, hearing her giggle over something one of the nurses were saying. 

From the sound of things, they were talking about random thoughts that would be collected throughout the day from various reasonings and other logics. 

“So, Miss Xion, how are we feeling this morning?” 

"I'm alright.” 

"I see,” replied the nurse as the other two bustled around them with supplies and equipment. “Well, those bandages of yours should be changed as well as other things. I trust that your meal was enjoyable?” 

"Oh yes, positively.” 

"You don't have to lie, child,” grunted an older nurse with a sly knowing wink. “We all know the food ain't much here.” 

"Umm, where did you get the flowers from?” The youngest out of the three questioned, pointing out the vase that held a bouquet of immense size and array of colours. “A secret admirer, perhaps?” 

"Oh shush,” hissed the older nurse. “You're making the poor dear blush.” 

"Seems to me, Mr Nobody has made his long awaited contact through the power of floral arrangement. Definitely a cheery present to get. They're definitely gorgeous, the flowers I mean.” The nurse remarked with a profound chuckle and a teasing smirk. This behaviour caught the attention of the other two nurses as Xion pouted, blushing away a bright red. “She's been getting a lovely bundle of flowers every week from a Mr Nobody. –she refuses to tell me their name.” 

"Only because I don't know!” Bemoaned the Raven-haired girl with a frown. “Although…” 

"Oh, so you do have an idea who?” All three were grinning at their patient.. “We thought you didn't know who Mr Nobody was?” 

“It-It's only wishful thinking.” 

“Ah-huh.” 

“Honestly!" 

“Sure, sure, Miss Xion,” smiled the youngest nurse, “you still have an idea regardless.” 

“Hmm,” Xion hummed, placing a finger thoughtfully on her chin, tapping while deep in thought. “Maybe I do have an idea. Not that you lovely ladies will hear it.” 

"Ha, I like this one, she got spunk.” 

“I'm sure your roommate would have already spoiled that for you already if he could.” Remarked the older nurse, as she pulled the curtains leading to the bed beside to attend the patient. “I mean, he's a pretty good listener at this point, no?” 

Xion smiled. 

"The best.” 

Sora couldn't bare to listen to the rest of the conversation. From how Xion skirted around her suspicions, he couldn't help but wonder if she hoped it was him. It would make sense since they were family. All she got from him was a trail of broken promises and a note saying he was sorry but would return someday. And yet hope worked in mysterious ways, and Xion was always an optimistic about reality due to her young age. She hadn't lost her childlike wonder and innocence like he had.  
Blinking, Sora dragged his conscious away, leaving his inner consciousness to fend for themselves. Just hearing her reminded that she was stubborn and wouldn’t budge until the end when there was no hope left. That was the kind of girl they had let her grow into, and she remained so even after becoming aware of the incidents surrounding their family and their mother’s untimely death. 

Guilt welled up inside, forcing Sora to remember the last moments he had with her before he abandoned them. 

Xion, though, had always been a sickly child, often staying in the hospital for long periods of time when smaller. She had a minor heart condition and required constant and periodical check ups to ensure it remained a minor thing in her vibrant life. Her smile lit up the room, attracting and commanding total attention, and her laughter—oh, her laughter was a sound unlike anything when lose and wild, and terribly infectious. 

"Well, he seems to be doing rather alright, despite still asleep.” Commended the nurse, being to pull the other curtain somewhat close. “He needs to wake up soon though, not good to sleep for this long even in a coma.” She didn't close the curtain fast enough for Sora caught a glimpse of blond hair and he nearly collapsed. 

_Wait . . . R-Roxas?_

The younger brother of their cousin, Ventus, was the same age as Sora. Despite being overly temperamental and emotional at times, Roxas meant well. Ven always remarked it was all apart of the teenage angst that infected us at some point in our teen years, which Roxas would deadpan a frown causing the room to break into laughter. The two brother were nearly inseparable—Ven was the more outgoing and upbeat one whereas his younger brother was more emotional and cautious and shy around crowds. 

And yet, there lay Roxas, eyes closed on the bed beside Xion’s bed. 

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x 

**Chapter Five – Mr Nobody [ END ]**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this upload, I really didn't mean for it to happen. Still trying to get my crap together and sort things out. Hoping to finish within the next month or so. Hence stay tuned for the next update.
> 
> Also if you know the games really well—and when I mean really well, I mean REALLY well—you may be able to pinpoint references or quotes from the game in various forms or its speaker switched/changed. I just wanted some characters to retain their original personalities as well as speaking as well as poke fun of others. [laughs] For example Riku’s cheesy line said in KH, “take care of Kairi” was said to Sora, NOT the other way around.
> 
>  **Preview:** _“That sounds important. Aren't you gonna answer it?”_


	6. The Third Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AUTHOR NOTES:** Welp, got sidetracked by a crazy summer and some months, so I apologies for the long gaps of inactivity in-between for _Midnight Calls_. Hoping to get back into finishing this finally.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Chapter Six : The Third Call**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

_I shouldn't have come here…_

Sora swallowed hard the guilt that was still struggling to escape him, while his mind wasn't keen on letting him off the hook that lightly. 

Seeing both of them proved too much to handle. Xion, his little sister, made him ache and yearn to walk right inside and apologize countlessly for his long absence and utter cowardice for abandoning her, while Roxas . . . seeing his younger cousin wasn't what Sora had expected to find here along with the complicated baggage his cousin’s presence brought. 

_Goes to show it still affects me too much like he surmised_ , Sora gritted while trying to pull himself together. _Guess I'll let that damned therapist know that the hurt is still there next time I see his face._

The last season he had with a Doctor Ansem, the therapist they assigned him to, was annoying with his questions but told the truth no matter how harsh it was—definitely more helpful than the previous one had been when he was in the hospital. Despite how many times he tried to convince the good doctor that he was fine, the therapist had always seemed to throw him a curveball of emotions and questions Sora would mull over that evening before falling asleep somehow. The doctor taught him how to feel again, and how that even if he was unscathed, the physical logical trauma and scars would remain.  
The hurt would linger long after the recovery process supposedly repaired it.

Sora didn't mind; the hurt made him acknowledge that he was still alive—that he could feel.

 _Was this what the voice wanted me to see?_ The question popped into his head while continuing to think. _To confront—no, acknowledge my past? Exactly what's all the purpose to this running around?_

He glanced down at the dormant cell phone, curious when the next call would come. Almost as if expecting it to come to life upon seeing Xion and Roxas, however it didn't. Sora figured it was because he was in the hospital and it would be rude to call, which made him almost laugh out loud at the silly notion.

“Sora?”

The new voice made him stiffen in response, as he turned around slowly to see Axel standing there along with Demyx, who was sucking on the straw of his drink and chewing on the poor thing. 

The redhead was in his usual summer outfit—a black sleeveless shirt with a flame design and a pair of tan khakis topped with his lucky handkerchief adorn with chains and a goofy face. His half eaten sea salt ice cream hung in his hand, inches away from his mouth now open agape. The blonde wore a blue and black themed outfit only in t-shirt form and board shorts that had surf designs running alongside the bottoms. Demyx’s flip flops slapped to a stop as Axel’s sandals somewhat found the pause button.

“Whoaaa,” drawled Demyx, cupping his eyes and squinting with his usual dramatic flair, “is that really Sora Aoi in the flesh?”  
Worried they were being too loud, Sora shushed them with a frantic wave of his hands.

“Please, not so loud.”

“Why not?” Demyx demanded before Axel could elbow him.

The three of them fell quiet; each waiting for the other to speak. 

Axel was obviously waiting for an explanation from him. Demyx rubbed his side gingerly, wincing from the sudden pain. Sora merely hung his head unsure what to say exactly, or if he did how he would say it.

He opened his mouth to speak but Axel spoke instead.

“You're not really here to visit them, are you?”

Sora closed his mouth ashamed.

“What are ya talking about, Axel?” Demyx attempted to keep his voice low but the surprise in his voice made it hard. “He's here, ain't he? What else would he be doing if he wasn't here to visit?”

Axel made no action to defend nor accuse the brunet any further, providing Sora the opportunity himself to speak. Demyx glanced at Sora, puzzled still. All Sora could do was sigh.

“I'm not quite sure myself.”

 _Liar_ , his heart hissed.

A sigh, Axel rubbed the back of his neck. “Roxas fell into a coma. It's been a severalmonths but the doctors are trying to keep him alive, along with the police investigators since he is a valuable witness. There have been a few close calls, but he's okay as okay as he can be.”

Processing Axel’s words left a lump in his throat.

“Same goes for Xion,” the redhead continued, “she's a fighter. She's still waiting for that heart transplant, since her body has outgrown it . . . but you already knew that much, didn't you? ‘Cause Roxas was the only one you weren’t aware of.” The redhead surmised with a frown, crossing his arms across his chest. “I'm surprised Riku and Kairi didn't tell you since they come every day.”

“Th-They do?”

Axel nodded. “Yeah, why wouldn't they? After all they're your friends. We all are.”

“We are?” Demyx mumbled looking puzzled again, causing Axel to elbow him yet again. “ _Ouch!_ ”

Unsure if it was his place, Sora thanked them.

“What for?”

“For letting them know they're not alone.” Sora closed his eyes, grateful. “Until I come back to them, just dealing with a lot lately…”

“Yeah, I heard about the incident . . . you alright? I haven't heard the exact details but it sounded rather, uhh, intense.” The expression Axel gave him was a mutual understanding and concern for his wellbeing. Either way, the redhead understood that there was more to Sora’s vague explanation and acknowledged that it will soon be revealed.

Demyx seemed to clue in finally as he opened his mouth only to close them when he caught a side glance of a warning glare from Axel.

“Uh, yeah, it was,” Sora blinked, a bit surprised. “And I’m alright, just dealing with it still, I guess.”

Then Axel did something Sora wasn't expecting—he smiled.

“Good, good.” Came the comment as he nodded a few times. “Xion will be glad to hear, along with Roxas. You don't mind me passing on the good news?”

“Uh, sure.”

“I'll also pass on the message to Riku and Kairi, they've been worried about you—all of us have been.”

“Not me— _ugh!_ ” Demyx muttered without realizing, the result earned him the sharpest elbow jab from his friend causing the blond to nearly double over in pain. “I'm kidding, gosh, Axel.”

Axel rolled his eyes in dismay. “Then don't say it in such a matter-in-fact way, idiot.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Don't apologize to me,” groaned the redhead as he jerked a thumb Sora’s way, “apologize to him.”

“Oh, that's not necessary.” The brunet waved his hands as if it wasn't a big deal. 

_Not like I deserve it anyway with how I'm treating everyone…_

“Eh, either way, Sora,” Axel shrugged, “it was inconsiderate, wasn't it, Demyx?”

“Yeah, sorry Aoi.” The blond rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

Shaking his head, Sora thanked him causing the blond to perk up at his redheaded friend for approval. Axel merely sighed. Sora couldn't help but smile somewhat. It was odd being in other people's presence after so long. The interactions between long time friends was something he missed having—that unbreakable bond and connection with those that mattered a lot.

Before anything more could be said, the cell buzzed in warning to remind Sora that he was still in the hands of another’s mercy.  
An overwhelming sense of dread stir from the pit of Sora’s stomach the longer he ignored the call, yet he didn't flinch away from Axel and Demyx. It felt like forever though, just waiting for the conversation to end and answer the damned call. Each proceeding ring only made the brunet tense up more.

The duo’s attention took interest when Sora didn't answer immediately.

The redhead quirked a raised brow, concerned. 

“That sounds important. Aren't you gonna answer it?”

Sora stared back, unsure how to respond. Hesitation filled his mind and limbs. He couldn't tell Axel the truth, not yet anyway. And Demyx, well, he wasn't really close with the overdramatic blond.

“It's okay.”

Sora glanced up to see Axel shrugging. 

“You'll tell us in due time, but you owe me—owe all of us one hell of an explanation afterwards.”

Relief flooded the brunet as he gripped the phone, still buzzing for him. Whereas Axel understood Demyx just stood there like a deer in headlights, unsure what make of the situation. Giving the two friends a nod and a wave, Sora turned to bolt. The two almost swore there had been a smile when the brunet said:

“I promise.”

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Chapter Six – The Third Call [ END ]**

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With slightly stressful things starting to wind down, I should be able to finish this in theory. Next update will be sooner than this one was, no worries.
> 
>  **Preview** : _There were small traces where the evidence tape reading DO NOT ENTER remained by the investigators._

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm . . . I know this is fairly short but this was originally a prelude/prologue. And I know lots of stories start out with a freaky dream but I wonder who is calling at this ungodly hour? I think it’s about 3 AM in the story – poor Sora. And yeah, if you ask me what’s going to happen, you’ll find out as the story develops. I have the whole plot in my head and written down – just need the time to write it. 
> 
> Remember: patience is a virtue.
> 
> So what did you think? Good? Interesting? Bad? Terrible? Please let me know. Otherwise I can’t improve or change.
> 
>  **Preview:** _The Caller ID stated -- UNKNOWN NUMBER -- . . . “Just what the hell you want from ME?!”_


End file.
